warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
River Journey/Characters
River Journey Allegiances - Authors Notes - Main Characters - Ideas Main Characters!! You can put your main characters down here! And when we get to it we can list our favourite minor charcaters too! Blackheart Blackheart is a Large, muscular black she-cat with a gray chest and underbelly, and red coloured eyes, and is a strong ThunderClan warrior. She tends to be a bit prickly, and a soft side of her shines only in times of dire need. She isn't the most friendly with all cats, and often tries to avoid them. She is the kit of 2 rogues, and was brought to ThunderClan because it was a extremly cold leaf-bare, leading to her mother and father, Rain and Cloud, bringing her to the clan in the forest. She is a strong she-cat, but her weakness is being to a bit to quick to jump into battle with other cats. She is usually bad tempered, and her happy side will shine bright every once in awhile. A brillant battle expert, and a master at hunting, this makes her a valuable warrior to any clan. Her long legs lead to her being a fast and swift runner. One fierce battle she had fought in, led to her becoming bad tempered, because it was the battle her mate and kits died in. Her mate, Owlflight, a gray tom with fierce yellow eyes, and her kits Mousepaw, a dusky brown she-cat, and Squirreltail, a black she-cat with a white ear and paw, had been very close to her, and no cat can blame her for her sharp tounge and attitude. Fallowkit Fallowkit is a small cream she-cat. She is friendly with every cat, even Tribe cats, and she is always bouncing with, energy, encouragement and ideas. She was named Fallow because of her rough but flowing voice. Kit of, Poppyseed and Hiddenshadow, this young she-cat has inherited a lot of their personalities, strengths and weaknesses. Fallowkit is usually happy but can be a bit grouchy at times. She is brilliant in battle and has natrual hunting skills, though she has so short legs she is hardly fast as running. Fallowkit also had a sister called, Brindlekit. They used to be very close but Brindlekit was killed in the fire. Blazingpaw Blazingpaw is much like, Fallowkit. Though as he grows older he begins to get a bit more shy, preferring not to speak unless absaloutely necesarry. Blazingpaw was named Blazingpaw because of his strikingly ginger tabby fur. Blazingpaw is the son of Echostep and Longwhisker. Neither characters will be mentioned very much in the story so it is yet unknown how alike he and his parents are. He also has a sister called, Firepaw and a brother called, Flamepaw. They are very similar, in looks and in thoughts. Whitepaw Whitepaw is a skinny white WindClan she-cat. She has yellow-green eyes and flicks her tail rapidly when she's nervous. Her favorite food is rabbit. Whitepaw got her name from her white pelt, the first thing that came to her mother's mind when she was born. Whitepaw is fast and has sharp eyesight, typical traits of WindClan. She seems shy and nervous, often fidgety, around cats she doesn't know very well. It doesn't take her very long to 'know someone', however, and settles into new places quickly. She may over-react at times, freaking herself out successfully, and has an acute phobia of two-legs. Whitepaw's parents are a she-cat named Rabbittail and the deputy of WindClan, Mousepelt. She has a brother named Mosspaw who is training under the medicine cat. Duskstar Duskstar is a young black tom, with gray paws and amber eyes. Duskstar is the Leader of SkyClan, and decends from Leafstar and Sharpstar. His father is an elder named Dawnheart, and Duskstar has never really known his mother. Duskstar is a noble young cat, who was just recently made leader, and will give his all for his clan. Although Duskstar is stubborn and slightly cruel towards outsiders, Duskstar is a wonderful leader... for the moment. Raggedheart Raggedheart is a muscular mottled brown tom with green eyes. He is a mentor in SkyClan, acting as Darkpaw's mentor. Raggedheart was once a Kittypet, living in the TwolegPlace above SkyClan, but was accepted into SkyClan easily. He is Vividrose's mate. Darkpaw Darkpaw is a dark gray tom with black stripes. He is Raggedheart's apprentice, and was once a Rogue. Daemon Daemon(Say Dee-mon) is a shorthaired tom with blue- grey fur. His eyes are a snow white and seem to swirl with spirits and when you look into them you're still for a little while. which can be an advantage when in battle- the enemy battling Daemon are shocked when they see his eyes (because they stop and watch the swirls). He is a senior warrior and Deathstar's assistant. He is cruel and has no mercy. He is a fierce battler as he was trained in the ways of blood by Bloodstar, the founder of BloodClan (Bloodstar started it up again). He is one of the few followers that Deathstar trusts most. He has love for Leopard though she doesn't see it- she's either busy training Leaf or doing things with or for Deathstar. Daemon's parents were Rouges of the forest. He battled his older brother, who was older by four moons, and ended up killing him, much to the pleasure of Bloodstar. Leopard Leopard is a silver she-cat with black, swirling stripes and spots. Brown is tinged around her muzzle and paw stripes. Big, blue eyes. She is unusually big- twice the average cat size. She may be young but she is a great advantage to BloodClan as she can take on three full grown cats. She concentrates on her fighting- she helps organize battle practice every day. She is mainly chatting or planning with Deathstar when she isn't training her apprentice, Leaf. Leopard can have a kind heart for her own Clan but with others it's just battle with no mercy. She is the daughter of Nazrya(Naz-ree-ahh) and Kyroni(Kaii-ron-eey) who are known for their fierce battles. Legend says that anyone who entered their alleyway were never seen again as they were either killed or cast under a spell, but none of it is true. Leopard was invited warmly to BloodClan and she enjoyed it better than her Alleyway.